totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
¿Qué hay allí en un día caluroso?
Total Drama: Show Never Dies - Odcinek 8 Informacje: *''Gra terenowa.'' *''Główna prowadząca to Temple.'' *''Zadanie, start: piątek 09.08.19 godz: 18.00 Koniec: 11.08.19 godz: 15:00/16:00'' *''Główna prowadząca odpisuje do 23:00 najpóźniej, potem ma wywalone PepeLaugh. '' *''Hierarchia pilnujących:'' *''Total Drama - Brian ew. Melissa/Kate'' *''Dark(sobota,niedziela)/Luka (piątek) - Abby, Melissa ew. Brian/Rhys'' *''ElO. - Rhys, Kate ew. Abby/Melissa'' Pociąg: Luksusowy wagon - pokoje: Sophie: Drzwi do pokoju zostały "otworzone" mocnym kopniakiem. Do pomieszczenia weszła Sophie z walizkami, które rzuciła gdzieś w kąt, a potem zamknęła drzwi i położyła się na łóżku. ' Na pewno zastanawialiście się, gdzie podziewała się największa gwiazda tego programu, czyli ja, wasza ulubiona wróżka! No to wam wyjaśniam! Tymczasowo musiałam oddzielić się od grupy po to, żeby pozałatwiać parę spraw w Wielkiej Brytanii. Mogło mieć to jakiś związek z programem... A może na pewno miało to jakiś związek? Więcej dowiecie się w swoim czasie. *zachichotała*' Temple: ... W pewnym momencie, gdy przebywała tutaj Temple - dostała faksa od jakiejś firmy z USA. Zaklaskała zadowolona i wyszła z pokoju. Levi: Levi po długiej drzemce wstał i poszedł się przejśc. '' Anne: ... Rhys: ''Po wydarzeniach z poprzedniego odcinka chłopak bardzo szybko zasnął. Nie oznacza to jednak, że miał dobry sen. Wręcz przeciwnie. Całą noc wiercił się i przewracał na boki, prawdopodobnie dręczony przez myśli które chodziły mu po głowie. Poranek jednak nie mógł pozwolić na to, by o tej porze nadal pozostawał w wyrze, rzucając światło na jego twarz. Pociąg wcale nie był lepszy, bo dołożył jeszcze do tego klakson. Rhys otworzył swoje błękitne oczy, po czym wolno zsunął się z łóżka. Półprzytomny spojrzał przez okno, mrucząc coś niezadowolony pod nosem. Nie zbaczając zbytnio na to, że był w swojej niebieskiej pidżamie opuścił pokój. Melissa: ... Kate: Brytyjka wstała dosyć późno zobaczyła ubrania do przebrania tego jej brakowało jej przepocona sukienka już ledwo dawała rade załatwiła to w pokoju bo czemu nie jako że jechali przez jakieś pola szybko się przebrała w dosyć zwykłe ubranie po czym nadal chciała spać ale nie mogła i siedziała se tak czekając na przyjazd Brian: Brian wstał dość wczesnym porankiem. Otoczony wśród pachnącej pościeli w wygodnym materacu czuł się jako zwycięzca. Przetarł powieki rozciągając nieco ręce. Pomimo wczesnej pobudki nie czuł się zmęczonym. '' '''Brian: '''Miło się spało. ''Zrzucił z siebie pościel wyskakując z łóżka. Instynktownie sięgnął do szuflady w szafce nocnej. '' '''Brian: '''Brakuje mi go. ''Westchnął rozczarowany. Wciąż brakowało mu organizera. Odsłonił firanki wpuszczając nieco światła przez okno do środka. Brian: Pociąg i południe? To chyba Hiszpania. Sam się zaskoczył, że wiedział. Do tej pory poza Polską nie był w stanie spamiętać żadnego innego kraju Bałtyckiego nad którym był. '' '''Brian:' O teraz łapię! Odwiedzamy kraje uczestników. Może jak odpadnę w Irlandii to zaoszczędzę im na transporcie. Zaśmiał się rozbawiony, że pewnie wykrakał swój los. Brian: W sumie to dziwne, że tak daleko jestem. Przysiadł sobie podziwiając Hiszpańską stronę Pirenejów. Czuł jednak pewien smutek przez ostatnie zadanie. Nie dość, że musiał reklamować coś sprzecznego z jego ideą o nieszerzeniu przemocy i to na dodatek dzieciom to właśnie poczuł niedocenienie swojego pomysłu. Przesadził z robieniem jednej wielkiej kampanii zamiast dwóch osobnych. Czuł jednak z drugiej strony ulgę. To ćwiczenie z marketingu było dla niego świetnym i zarazem owocnym doświadczeniem. No i pomimo ucięcia wyników zajął solidne miejsce. Miał jednak to poczucie, że będzie coraz bardziej pod górkę i bycie pośrodku nie wystarczy. Nie chciał jednak dalej o tym rozmyślać. Brian: Przestań jest dobrze! Klepnął się dość mocno w policzki by nieco ogarnąć natłok myśli. '' '''Brian:' Jest ranek! Więc czas na siestę? Fiestę? Jak oni tutaj na to mówią? Wzruszył ramionami wyciągając z szafy świeże ubrania, parę przyborów i ruszył od razu w stronę wagonu z łazienką. Abby: ... Po kolejnym wyczerpującym dniu Abby dość szybko zasnęła. Jednak nie spała zbyt długo. Gdy się obudziła, przez parę minut leżała i gapiła się w sufit. Z czasem jednak to zajęcie ją zaczynało nudzić, co skłaniało ją do dalszego snu. W porę się powstrzymała i wstała na nogi. Ubierając się w swoje ubrania. Abby: 'Wypadałoby się trochę rozruszać. ''Zrobiła sobie krótką rozgrzewkę w pokoju. W szczególności dobrze rozgrzała ręce i nogi. Kiedy uznała, że już wystarczy, wyszła z pokoju. Wagon nr 2: Łazienki: ''Po wejściu do przedziału pierwsze co rzuciło mu się w oczy to wielka wanna. Było to jacuzzi dla wielu osób. Był zaniepokojony hojnością prowadzącej, wyczuwając jakiś podstęp. '' '''Brian: Może to nadal sen? Uśmiechnął się znowu policzkując się. Wzruszył znowu ramionami, nie roztrząsając się nad dziwnymi teoriami. Dosłownie na chwilę wrócił do swojego pokoju po swoje basenowe slipy. Wrócił, wszedł pod prysznic z spodenkami. Odłożył ja na bok chwytając za płyn do mycia ciała i gąbki dokładnie się szorując. Starannie się przepłukał przy okazji ustawiając wszystko równo na półeczce. Założył slipy, włączył jacuzzi i wszedł do niego rozkoszując się opcją z bąbelkami zapominając o świecie. Jakiś czas późneij do łazienki przyszła Anne z plecakiem.. Mimo, że dokładnie przyjrzała się łazience nie zauważyłą ona Briana siedzącego w jacuzzi. Następnie przekręciła kluczyk w drzwiach by nikt nie wszedł. Anne: Jurgita zdecydowanie za bardzo rozpieszcza zawodników w tym sezonie... Brunetka zdjęła plecak z ramion i wyjęła jego zawatość. W plecaku znajdowały się jakieś ubrania, a dokładniej czarna bluzka "hiszpanka" oraz granatowe spodenki. Dziewczyna zdjęła bluzkę, którą miała na sobie. Brian: Woah dość odważnie. Musiałaś mieć przyjemną i miłą noc. Spoglądał z zaciekawieniem w stronę Annie. Nie spodziewał się, że tak ściągnie przy nim bluzkę. Nie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek odważy się przy nim na takie coś. '' '''Brian:' Annie daj spokój. Ciężko pracujemy by tutaj być. Też na pewno w drodze do sławy i przy prowadzeniu Uśmiechnął się po czym przekręcił się na drugą stronę by był do niej plecami. Brian: Jeśli chcesz dołączyć to zapraszam. Nie gryzę. Odparł delikatnie zsuwając plecy zanurzając się w wodzie tak by wystawała mu jedynie głowa. Jacuzzi było dość szerokie i głębokie by pomieścić parę osób. Lekko się rumienił przez bulgoczącą, cieplutką wodę. Anne słysząc głos chłopaka odruchowo zdjęła buta i rzuciła nim w stronę chłopaka. But przeleciał wprost nad jego głową. Anne: Cholera, Brian! Człowieku nie strasz! Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech. Nie zauważyła wcześniej chłopak, więc gdy usłyszała jego głos lekko się przestraszyła. Anne: Chętnie bym może dołączyła, ale przykro mi, nie mam kostiumu kąpielowego, a ubraniach się kąpać nie będę.'' '' Brunetka wyjęł a z plecaka jeszcze czarną bieliznę. Anne: A teraz bądź tak miły i się odwróc czy zasłoń oczy bo chciałabym się przebrać. Obiecuję ci, że jeśli tego nie zrobisz to skończysz gorzej niż były narzeczony mojej najstarszej siostry. Brian: Jestem odwrócony... Jestem tylko strachliwym chłopakiem lubiącym przesiadywać w łazience całe dnie. W takim miejscu mieć brudne myśli - nigdy! Zanurzył się bardziej puszczając kilka bąbelków pod wodą. Wynurzył się lekko przeczesując dłońmi włosy. Sięgnął nieco wolną ręką po ręcznik by nieco osłonić głowę na prośbę dziewczyny by nie podglądać. Brian: Czuję się trochę rozczarowany. Myślałem, że każdy może się mnie tutaj spodziewać. Oparł się z powrotem z lekko opuszczoną głową. Brian: Za rzadko tutaj przychodziłem. *westchnął* To dzisiaj nadrobimy za wszystkie ostatnie dni i nie wychodzę stąd to zadania! Po chwili Anne była już przebrana. Anne: A czy zamiast spędzać pół życia w łazience nie lepiej by było jakbyś poszukał sobie dziewczyny? Albo chłopaka w zależności co cię kręci... Dziewczyna zaczęła pakować ubrania, które wceśniej nosiła do swojego plecaka. Anne: Bez obrazy Brian, ale to trochę smutne, że chłopak w twoim wieku spędza więcej czasu z środkami do czyszczenia niż z ludźmi. Brian: Czemu? Myślałem, że lubicie chłopaków z pasją i pracujących? Mam jeszcze mnóstwo czasu na miłość. A nawet jak będę stary to zawsze pielęgniarki na które będzie mnie stać się zajmą. Odparł z zaskoczeniem samego siebie. Chyba bardzo się zmienił skoro już nawet dopuszczał do siebie taką myśl. Poczuł się jeszcze dumniejszy w środku. Był trochę z drugiej zaskoczony komentarzem. Przekręcił się na kolejną stronę dając dostęp do drabinki z strony której był. Brian: Rodzina zawsze mnie będzie kochała więc nie wiem co jest tak złego? Może... *zamyślił się* Mówiłaś, że sama dużo pracowałaś nad firmą. Martwisz się o mnie, że też podobnie skończyć. Bo chyba dziewczyna jak ty na pewno musi mieć kogoś. Anne: Kiedyś bardzo kogoś polubiłam. Myślałam, że jesteśmy blisko, ale on... Chciał jedno i jak tylko dostał, znalazł sobie inną. Od tego czasu, większość facetów jakich poznaje to 40- letni biznesmeni którzy twierdzą, że kobiety są potrzebne tylko w 2 rzeczach. W głosie dziewczyny można było usłyszeć lekki smutek, ale jej twarz wciąż miała obojętny wyraz. Anne: Czułam dziwne uczucie mówiąc mu to. Dzielę się z nieznajomym o swoich problemach, o których nawet rodzina nie wie. No cóż... *Wzruszyła ramionami* Po tych słowach dziewczyna wyszła z łazienki. Brian: Przykro było słyszeć... Zanim zdążył cokolwiek jej powiedzieć dziewczyna tak jak się pojawiła, tak szybko uciekła. Myślał, że być może spędzą miło czas. Nie miał nic złego na myśli. Poczuł jednak nostalgiczną radość w serduszku kiedy uciekła od niego. Traktowała go pewnie jak typowego samca myślącym tylko o to która będzie najlepsza do tego a i tak by mu nie pozwoliła bo jest jedynie namiastką głupiego chłopca i prawiczkiem. Rumienił się tak bardzo jakby miał zaraz zejść w jacuzzi. Musiał faktycznie z niego wyjść. Czuł jak jego skóra za bardzo się już marszczy. Przetarł się kilka razy biorąc kosmetyki. Podszedł do lusterka chcąc się nieco wyszykować. Może jednak spędzenie całego dnia tutaj to zły pomysł. Brian: Szkoda mi jej trochę. *przeglądał się w lustrze* Znajdziesz jeszcze tego księcia. Zmień tylko miejsce poszukiwań. Pociągnął palcem za usta zerkając sobie na zęby. Brian: Moshe uslyshy tom *puścił kącik ust* Może usłyszy tą radę przez kamery. Odparł po czym wyłączył bąbelki w jacuzzi. Przemył nieco wilgotną podłogę. Poukładał równo kosmetyki jak i płyny do mycia ciała wraz z szamponami. Złożył swoje noszone ubrania w kostkę odkładając na bok. Przebrał się w swoje świeże ubrania samemu wychodząc z łazienki. Kuchnia: ... W kuchni Abby zaczęła sobie robić śniadanie. Zaczęła oczywiście od umycia rąk i przygotowaniu produktów. Abby: 'Hmm, może dzisiaj jakaś sałatka. ''Przygotowała produkty do zrobienia Rasols, czyli popularnej na Łotwie sałatki, która w Polsce jest odpowiednikiem sałatki jarzynowej. W garnku już się gotowały ziemniaki. Natomiast na blacie kuchennym znajdowały się również dopiero co umyte marchewki, ogórki w słoiku, groszek konserwowy, przygotowane już jajka oraz znajdujący się w centrum majonez. Abby dla odkreślenia smaku sałatki wyciągnęła świeżą wędlinę i zaczęła ją kroić. Najpierw z grube plastry, a potem w kosteczki. 'Abby: '''Ziemniaki już? *sprawdziła czy się ugotowały...* Jeszcze trochę muszą poczekać. ''Gdy skończyła z wędliną, zmieniła nóż. Zaczęła kroić pomału marchewkę, następnie ogórek. A potem jajka. Wszystko w idealnej proporcji, by zmieściło się do salaterki. W końcu ugotowały się ziemniaki, które Abby prędko obrała i również pokroiła w kostki. Miała już wszystko pokrojone, więc wystarczyło to jakoś połączyć w jedną całość. 'Abby: '''Zostało tylko dopełnienie formalności mój mały *puściła mu oczko* ''Wsypała do salaterki pokrojone produkty oraz groszek konserwowy. A następnie dodała do tego kilka łyżeczek majonezu i to wszystko zaczęła mieszać. Przy okazji doprawiała danie solą i pieprzem, po czym ponownie mieszała. Zamieszała tak, by kawałki smakowitej wędliny nie były widocznie, a ukryte. I koniec końców wyszła jej sałatka Rasols. Do tego jeszcze przygotowała sobie chleb. Po czym z daniem w salaterce z łyżką i chlebem na talerzyku poszła do jadalni, by to zjeść. Biblioteka: Odświeżony i po porządnym posiłku postanowił posiedzieć sobie chwilę w bibliotece. Była jedna rzecz, która nie dawała mu spokoju. Podszedł do indeksu wyszukując odpowiednią pozycję. Przeczytał z karki gdzie się znajdują słowniki i tam się właśnie udał. Przebierając chwycił za rozmówki angielsko-hiszpańskie. '''Brian: Zobaczmy... Zaczął wertować kartki szukając tego słówka. Brian: No dalej. Gdzie jesteś? Wertował dalej aż jego wzrok przykuła litera znajdująca się na krawędzi. Wodził wzrokiem po liście. Brian: O to faktycznie była jednak sjesta. Teraz mogę być spokojniejszy. Zamknął go po czym rozejrzał się jeszcze za innymi tytułami. Niestety większość wydawała się być w hiszpańskim, więc mógł jedynie pooglądać obrazki z okładek czy ilustracji książek. Stołówka: Po dość dziwnym spotkaniu z Annie w łazienkach zdecydował się rozejrzeć dalej. Wyjątkowo nie miał dostępu do kuchni i mógł wybrać kilka dań z przygotowanego bufetu. Zdecydował się na kilka kawałków bekonu, kaszankę, łyżkę fasoli i choć nie pasowały mu do śniadania to parę ziemniaków. Z tak wypchanym talerzem przysiadł przy jednym z wolnych stołów. Po chwili przybyła tutaj i Temple. Temple: Nasz czyścioszek, jak tam ostatnimi czasy idzie ? Pstryknęła mu fotkę. Brian: T-M-P Chan! No hej. Ty to wiesz, że mi pisane jest światło fleshy. Zaśmiał się zajadając się swoim śniadaniem. Brian: Właśnie korzystam z tego czegoś w czym jest Jurgita i z luksusów jakie nam dała. A co tam u ciebie? Temple: Szykowanie się na wolne i załatwianie własnych spraw się zbliża. Rozmarzyła się chwilowo. Temple: '''Ale to jeszcze bym musiała spotkać osobę o której wspomniałeś, ale chyba lekko zajęta. /// (please) /// '''Temple: I jak się czujesz teraz jako nie jedyny chłopak znów? Brian: '''Chyba bez większej różnicy w sumie. Wcześniej się zbyt martwiłem, ale jest okej. Zastanowił się przez chwilę o co chodziło. Pomijając straszne wydarzenia, przecież w tamtym momencie powrócił z nią skuty Rhys. '''Brian: Sugerujesz, że jak go spotkam mam się go spytać *zbliżył się nieco szepcząc* By mrugnął dwa razy jeśli wykorzystuje go wbrew jego własnej woli? *cofnął się z powrotem na miejsce* Było coś po nich widać. Temple: Cii. Nic nie słyszałeś ani nie widziałeś. Przystawiła swój palec wskazując do ust. I powiedziała cichym głosem. Temple: '''Tak będzie najlepiej. '''Brian: Absolutnie. Swoją drogą Annie też coś jest? Coś mi mówiła o miłości i że mam sobie kogoś znaleźć. Westchnął biorąc sobie kęsa smażonego boczku wywijając oczami na bok. Brian: Mam dopiero dwudziestkę... Będę się tym martwił po czterdziestce. Przynajmniej jak będę może miał te sześćdziesiąt plus to powiem to samo co jej, na pewno pielęgniarki dobrze się mną zaopiekują. Przynajmniej w moim kraju. Temple: Twoje życie, twoja sprawa. Wzruszyła biernie ramionami. Brian: Wam w ekipie nie brakuje czasem męskiej ręki? Zapytał nieco zaciekawiony. '' '''Brian:' Wiem macie Janusza, który znowu coś chyba zniknął. Sądzę, że przydałby się jednak ktoś młodszy dla Annie. Może jako koleżanka kogoś jej zaproponuj. Temple: 'Jeszcze miesiąc programu, wytrzyma. Jakoś. ''Strzeliła pokerface'a. 'Brian: '''Tak, widać jemu się nie udało. *zaśmiał się niezręcznie* Ale ogólnie, nie jest źle. Nie pamiętam kiedy tak dawno nie przywaliłem z liścia dziewczynie uciekając zaraz potem. ''Temple jedynie odsunęła się niepewnie i wystawiła ręce jakby broniąc się. (derp) 'Brian: '''Spokojnie! Szepnąłem do ciebie bez maseczki anty i walnięcia. Jeśli bym to zrobił to już przy pierwszym spotkaniu. ''Odparł wstając od stołu. Zrobiło mu się nieco sucho w gardle i wziął z bufetu szklanki jeśli by też chciała się napić z sokiem wieloowocowym. '' '''Brian: '''Ale miło, że ciąle czujesz przy mnie nieskrępowanie z nutą niepewności. ''Lekko się zarumienił z powodu jej rekacji nalewając sobie przy okazji przyniesiony sok. Po skończonym śniadaniu wstał od stołu i powoli odszedł. '' '''Brian: '''Dobrze! Nie bedę cię zajmował cokolwiek dla nas szykujecie. Chcę jeszcze na chwilę do biblioteki coś sprawdzić. <'Brian: Co oni dzisiaj się uwzięli z tymi związki. *westchnął* Jak ci nie wychodzi to proszę, nie zrzucaj swojego brudu pod brudy innych! Chociaż Annie powinna zmienić środek a Jurgicie najwet ten środek zaradczy pewnie nie wystarczy. *zaśmiał się rozbawiony* No ale uff, finałowa piątka. Szczerze? Nie dowierzam ciągle, że tutaj jestem. Mimo to w wyścigu szczórów to nie byłoby wystarczające. Tam nie ma piątego, trzeciego czy drugiego miejsca. No a cycków czy dupy nie mam. *Nagle zrobił wielkie oczy i się zarumienił* ZMIENIAJĄC TEMAT. Czy to przyjaciel czy wróg szykujcie się! Czyścioch was zmyje z drogi! *Wstał i z triumflalnym nastrojem wyszedł z pokoju zwierzeń*> Temple wyszła dzwoniąc gdzieś, w całym pociągu wybrzmiał komunikat, ze następna stacja to ta w Barcelonie.. Świetlica: Z szachami do pokoju przybył Włoch. Rozłożył i zastanawiał się co począć. Na mp3 leciało Linkin Park. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Norweg. Przetarł oczy i zdziwiony rozejrzał się wokół. Szukał chyba łazienki, a nie świetlicy... Dojrzał jednak siedzącego Leviego, który głowił się nad pionkami. Rhys: Heej. *ziewnął* Włoch przyjaźnie uśmiechnął się do chłopaka i pomachał do niego. Ruchem ręki zachęcił go by zajął miejsce obok. Levi: Witaj! Nie spodziewałem się, że tutaj się spotkamy. Jakie to uczucie znów wygrać? *puścił mu oczko, po chwili się skrzywił* ...i uderzanie w kompleksy prowadzącej...uhm, stary... Norweg leniwie przysiadł do Włocha, spojrzał zaspanym wzrokiem na niego nie ukrywając zdziwienia. Rhys: Kompleksy..? Włoch się zaśmiał. Chyba faktycznie Rhys nie wiedział w co się wpakował. Machnął dłonią. Levi: Ta jedna z reklam, no wiesz...Mamma mia! *dodał ciut głośniej* Nie widziałeś w jaki strach wtedy wpadła? Oh, boi. Czy Wy faceci naprawdę niektórych rzeczy nie widzicie. *jego głos wydawał się zatroskany, a jednocześnie załamany* Zaczął się zastanawiać nad sensem podejścia facetów do płci pięknej. On nie miał z tym żadnych problemów, ale dziwiło go czasem uderzanie w złe miejsca przez innych. '' ''Rhys był w szoku. Nie spodziewał się, że dziewczyna ma kompleksy na temat swojego wyglądu, chociaż jakby tak teraz pomyśleć to robił o tym reklamę... Załamany złapał się za głowę i schował ją w ramionach. Rhys: Madre mia... *jęknął* Levi pokiwał kiwająco głową. Dla niego żadną niespodzianką nie było to, że Norweg z Amerykanką się dogadywali, aż za dobrze. Ale jego zdaniem za bardzo nacisnął na odcisk prowadzącej. '' '''Levi': O dokładnie. Za dużo kobiet ma kompleksy na punkcie płaskiej "ziemi" *mruknął* Po drugiej stronie znów też są kompleksy. Wyciągnął dłoń i poklepał chłopaka po ramieniu. Levi: Jeśli Cię to pocieszy, to kobiecie ciężko dogodzić. Każda chce być idealna na swój sposób *uśmiechnął się* Zapominając, że takie są. *zaśmiał się* Nie wiem, czy na twoim miejscu nie obawiałbym się pociachania na plasterki. *przyłożył dłoń do ust przerażony* Rhys: Jest to prawdopodobne. *westchnął* Chłopak podniósł głowę i spojrzał błagalnym wzrokiem na Leviego. Rhys: Zapewne masz doświadczenie... z kobietami. *mruknął* Jak to naprawić? Naprawić? Ale dlaczego? Czyżby aż tak bardzo mu zależało... aż TAK bardzo? Levi: Jeśli jeszcze ciebie nie zabiła, to raczej byłbym bez obaw. *zaśmiał się po chwili z reakcji chłopaka* Naturalnie przy tobie ma trochę inne podejście. Dziwię się, że tego nie zauważyłeś, albo udajesz... *zamyślił się na momentach* Przestawił jeden pionek i dumnie ścisnął pięść. Levi: I szach...mat... *mruknał dumnie pod nosem, po chwili znów skierował wzrok na Norwega* Wybacz, ale psycholek raczej nie spotykałem na swojej drodze, no może poza "fankami" *celowo zaznaczył palcami, osobiście nie uznawał takiego kogoś za fana* Nie wiem, gdyby zobaczyła na kamerach, że ci pomagam... Nie wiem jaki byłby mój los. *nieważne, że o tym publicznie gadali (please)* Rhys: Widzę i wiem, dużo... *przymilkł na chwilę* rozmawiamy. Nie wspominała mi jednak nigdy o swoich kompleksach... Na nazwanie jej psycholką lekko się Norweg zirytował. Spojrzał poważniej na dostojnego Włocha. Rhys: Ona nie jest psycholką. *zmarszczył brwi* I pewnie właśnie Cię słucha... Włoch jedynie przewrócił oczami. '' '''Levi': I sądzisz, że tak sama z siebie by Ci powiedziała o swoich kompleksach? Większośc ukrywa to jak może, przynajmniej na początku. *westchnął* Na wspomnienie o słuchaniu ich, jedynie się zaśmiał. Levi: Gdybym bał się o swoje życie, nawet nie wypowiedziałbym jej imienia. Rozmawiałem z nią i przed programem. Sama mnie wybrała i pozwoliła na własny styl prowadzenia. *uśmiechnął się dumnie do chłopaka* Urok osobisty, stary Teraz to Norweg wywrócił oczami. Rhys: Ta... chyba pójdę poszukać swojego celu podróży. *mruknął* Podniósł się i udał się w stronę wyjścia. Rhys: Miłej rozgrywki. *rzucił i wyszedł* Prywatny Wagon Jurgity: Rudowłosa siedziała i przyglądała się w lustrze w różnych strojach. W jednych miała stanik push-up, a w innych normalny. Obecnie miała na sobię wersję pierwszą. Panicznie przyglądała się w lustrze. '' '''Jurgita': No, chyba lepiej... *mówi zakłopotana* Warto wspomnieć że na stole był bałagan, butelki z wody, ciuchy wszystko porozrzucane. Prowadząca wpadła w histerię. '' ''Pod drzwiami rozległo się pukanie. Ruda słysząc pukanie położyła odruchowo dłonie na głowie "teraz...?" zabrzmiało pytanie jej w głowie. Przyglądała się swojemu bardziej wydatnym kształtłom w lustrzem, będąc zadowoloną z siebie. Skierowała się mimowolnie w kierunku drzwi. Przyglądała się bałagonowi na stoliku, cicho westchnęła. Była pewna, że kolejny raz nawiedza ją jej siostra. Szybko otworzyła drzwi, uśmiechając, mając zamknięte oczy. Jurgita: Już się stęskniła Eve. *powiedziała radośnie* Nie słysząc reakcji swojej siostry, szybko zareagowała i zobaczyła Rhysa. Spaliła kompletnego buraka, jeszcze widział ją w tym stanie. "Baka, Jurgita, Baka" ~ powiedziała w myślach. Jurgita: Uhm...chcesz wejść..? Prze-przepraszam za bałagan... *dodała ciszej* Reakcja chłopaka na strój dziewczyny była identyczna co dziewczyny na jego widok. Odstrojona rudowłosa ze spódniczką oraz uwydatnionymi walorami doprowadziła go do takiego buraczka, że aż odwrócił się zawstydzony, biedaczek. Kątem oka dojrzał również bałagan panujący w pokoju dziewczyny. Rhys: N-nie przeszkadzam..? Jeśli mogę.. *odparł równie cicho* Pociągnęła chłopaka za dłoń, by wszedł do środka. Nie chciała, by ktokolwiek inny w tym momencie zauważył ją w takiej sytuacji. Popchnęła chłopaka dalej, a sama oparła się o drzwi, robiąc głęboki wdech. Jurgita: Nie, nie... Damskie porządki, czasem trzeba odświeżyć szafę... *powiedziała cicho* Mam nadzieję, że Ci to nie przeszkadza. *dodała, starając się jak najszybciej uzyskać naturalny głos* Zaskoczony zachowaniem dziewczyny ledwie utrzymał się na nogach, ale ostatecznie wpadł na jedną z jej puf. No tak wyszło, że rozsiadł się mimo iż tego nie planował. Rhys: Nie, nie! *pokręcił głową zakłopotany* Absolutnie, jest okej. *uśmiechnął się nerwowo* Rudowłosa cicho westchnęła. Cóż, nie spodziewała się gości o tej porze, bo zazwyczaj wtedy spała. Jak widać paranoiczne myslenie dało jej się we znaki. Jurgita: Gratuluję wygrania, jury widać było zachwycone. *mruknęła podchodząc bliżej, starając się schować część ciuchów* Taaak, doskonale zrozumiał aluzję. Było dokładnie tak jak mówił Levi, no może nie licząc dodatków o posiekaniu w kosteczki. Norweg spuścił lekko głowę, zastanawiając się... Rhys: Jurgita... *mruknął cicho* Jurgita: Ja wiem, ja wszystko rozumiem. *odparła chowając dwie spódniczki do szafy* Każdy ma swoje gusta i guściki. Całkowicie rozumiem. *dodała nieco szybszym tonem* W każdym razie, nie przejmuje się tym... *mruknęła* Kończyła ogarniać i odwróciła się do chłopaka, która miał spuszczoną głowę. Jurgita: ...już. *dokończyła swoją wypowiedź* Więc chyba duma Ciebie rozpiera? Wpaść w łaski prowadzącej, wygrywać wyzwania. Brzmi niesamowicie, gratuluję. Chcesz coś do picia? Rhys: Nie. *mruknął podnosząc głowę* W jego oczach dojrzeć można było determinację oraz niespotykane jak dotąd u niego spojrzenie. Podniósł się i stanął przez dziewczyną. Rhys: Naprawdę myślisz, że tylko dlatego tutaj jeszcze przychodzę? Z powodu programu? *pokręcił głową* Norweg czuł się trochę zrażony postępowaniem dziewczyny. Rhys: Zapomniałaś już co powiedziałem Ci wtedy w Szwajcarii...? Przewróciła teatralnie i stanęła na palcach by choć trochę wzrostem zbliżyć się do chłopaka. Jurgita: Wielu rzeczy nie rozumiesz. *mruknęła* Wielu i jeszcze więcej! *krzyknęła* Moje poprzednie słowa były czystą ironią, nie kpię sobie z sytuacji, tak jak ty z płaskich dziewczyn. *dodała już nieco ciszej* Odepchnęła chłopaka, zrobiła parę kroków by wyrównać odległość. '' '''Jurgita': Kpij sobie z kogo chcesz, ale nie musisz mnie publicznie upokorzać. Jak lubisz coś innego to wystarczy powiedzieć. Ponownie go popchnęła. Dziewczyna sprawiała wrażeń jakby wpadła w amok złości. Wyciągnęła swój nóż i wymierzyła go w stronę chłopaka. '' '''Jurgita': Naprawdę sądzisz, że ktokolwiek mógłby mnie przytulić tylko z powodu programu? *zaczęła wymachiwać ów nożem, jakby chciałą go pociachać* NAPRAWDĘ?! *w jej oczach dało się widzieć podobną determinację co u chłopaka* W którym miejscu mi się nie podobało to co było w tej jeb*nej Szwajcarii? Przybliżyła się do niego i popchnęła go z całej siły o ścianę wagonu. Chłopak uderzył z impetem, ona zrobiła kolejne kroki i stała tuż przed nim. Miliony myśli przebiegały jej przez głowę. Zrobiła zamach nożem. Mierzyła go wzrokiem. '' '''Jurgita': Będziesz miał taki los, na jaki sobie zapracowałeś... Ręką rudowłosej z nożem kierowała się pod żebra chłopaka. Tuż przed samym spotkaniem, zatrzymała się. Spojrzała głęboko w oczy chłopaka i wyrzuciła nóż za okno. Stanęłą na palcach i delikatnie swoimi ustami musnęła usta chłopaka. Cała czerwona skuliła się i wtuliła się w Norwega. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że sprawne oko chłopaka nawet nie było wstanie przetworzyć w miarę szybko co się właśnie wydarzyło. W jednej chwili miał zostać pocięty na kawałki, by za chwilę przyjąć delikatny pocałunek w usta od rudowłosej. Ruch wykonany przez dziewczynę bardzo zaskoczył chłopaka, ale chyba nie miał większych powodów by protestować. Objął dziewczynę w talii i przytulił mocno do siebie, po czym spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Rhys: Huh... *westchnął* Z lekkim wahaniem, jednak zbliżył swoją twarz do twarzy dziewczyny, a po chwili.. ich usta ponownie się spotkały, tym razem za sprawą działania chłopaka. Zamknął oczy i oddał się jej, tej wyjątkowej chwili, myśląc tylko i wyłącznie o sobie oraz dziewczynie z którą ją dzielił. Prowadząca przed samym pocałunkiem z Norwegiem, jedynie delikatnie uśmiechnęła się pod włosem. Chyba w końcu dostała to czego chciała od dawna. Położyła dłonie na torsie chłopaka i oddała się pocałunkowi. Tego momentu wyczekiwała już od wspomnianej Szwajcarii, gdzie liczyła na szybszy obrót spraw. Od bardzo dawna zaufałą komuś, prawdopodobnie pomogła temu też sytuacją z siostrą, jednak jej samej zależało na tym, by ta relacja w jakimś stopniu się poukładała. Pocałunek trwał dłuższą chwilę. '' '''Jurgita': ...uhm... *odsunęła swoje usta i spoglądała na chłopaka cała zarumieniona* ... *chciała coś powiedzieć, ale kompletnie zarumieniona wolała wpić się w jego usta ponownie, by ukryć zakłopotanie* Rhys odebrał kolejny pocałunek od dziewczyny, pozwalając jej robić z nim co chce. Będąc przygwożdżonym do ściany wagonu wolno osunął się na ziemię, kontynuując gorącą serię pocałunków z Jurgitą, nieświadomie pozwalając jej przejmować inicjatywę. '' ''Ruda spoglądała na chłopaka, który jej się "oddał". Odsunęła się od niego i zaczęła spoglądać. Miała ochotę go "zbakować" ale obiecała sobie, że nie skrzywdzi już żadnego stworzenia na ziemi. Złapała go za fraki i spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. Jurgita: Żołnierzu baczność. *mruknęła udając ton wojskowego i ustawiła go na przeciwko siebie, cóż miała trochę siły* Wy wiecie co robicie? Powiedziała odsuwając się parę kroków i mierząc wzrokiem Norwega, po którym czegoś innego się kompletnie spodziewała. '' ''Znowu to zrobił? Chłopak miał małe deja vu, bo wydawało mu się że kiedyś coś takiego już się przydarzyło. Nie mógł popełnić błędów przeszłości, a na pewno nie chciał. Rhys: Tak jest, pani pułkownik. Złapał dziewczynę i wpił się w jej usta, jednocześnie przejmując inicjatywę. Wykonał krok do przodu, przechodząc nad dziewczynę. Jurgita leżała na podłodze, podczas gdy Rhys klęczał nad nią, a właściwie to znajdował się, wpijając się w jej usta namiętnie. Prowadząca początkowa zła zachowaniem chłopaka, cicho jeknęła jak chłopak w końcu rozbudził w swoje trochę więcej "zapału". Wylądowała na podłodzę i założyła swoje dłonie na szyi Rhysa, całując namiętnie i dziko. Po dłuższej chwili odkleiła się od jego ust i spojrzała na niego z dużym uśmiechem, jednocześnie łapiąc oddech. Jurgita: Jak chcesz to potrafisz... *wyszeptała cicho, po czym znów wpiła się w jego usta* Ciche chichoty oraz odgłosy mlaskania dochodziły z wagonu prowadzącej. By nie psuć dobrego smaku dalsza scena została ucięta. ... Gdy emocje trochę opadły, a ich zapędy również, obraz z kamery w wagonie wrócił. Czyżby celowo przez chwilę utracono połączenie? Oboje siedzieli na wielkiej różowej pufie, konkretniej to Rhys siedział na pufie, podczas gdy Jurgita rozkoszowała się miejscem na chłopaku. Rhys jedną ręką gładził dziewczynę po główce, a w drugiej trzymał swój ulubiony napój, którym był Sok Pomarańczowy. Jurgita zaś wtulona do chłopaka trzymała szklankę z wodą niegazowaną, uśmiech na jej twarzy zdawał się nie schodzić od dłuższego czasu. '' ''Rudowłosa przejechała palcem po nosie chłopaka i uśmiechnęła się do niego, trzyając wciąż w drugiej łapce szklankę. Jurgita: W końcu wiem, jakie to uczucie być szczęśliwą. *powiedziała cicho* Norweg uśmiechnął się tylko lekko do rudowłosej, przytulił dziewczynę do siebie. Wziął łyka soku i odstawił szklankę na pobliski stolik. Rhys: A ja znalazłem nowy powód do życia... mruknął tuląc dziewczynę Dziewczyna wtuliła się w chłopaka. Dłonią poczochrała go po głowie, cicho chichocząc. Jurgita: Cudownie. *Po chwili jednak przyłożyła palec do ust Norwega* Nikomu ani słowa, nie chce byś miał problemy... *Dodała ciszej* Chłopak zrobił ruch zamknięcia ust na zamek, uśmiechnął się do Amerykanki i jeszcze raz pocałował ją w usta. Odwzajemniła pocałunek unamietniajac go. Po dłuższej chwili na pocałunek wstała i rozprostowala kości. Jurgita: Więc po programie będzie trzeba gdzieś być w pobliżu. *mruknęła* Chłopak uśmiechnął się, naprawdę myślała nad tym długofalowo co bardzo go cieszyło. Rhys: Zawsze chciałem zobaczyć Stany Zjednoczone. *rozmarzył się* Zamyśliła się na moment. Kiwnęła głową potakując. Jurgita: Chcąc nie chcąc sprawy zawodowe nie pozwolą mi na razie opuścić USA i nie tylko zawodowe *przewróciła oczami* Więc zwiedzisz trochę Stanów. *Puściła mu oczko, mówiąc cieplejszym tonem* Pokiwał głową na znak, że rozumie. Również wstał by się rozprostować, spojrzał na dziewczynę ciepło. Rhys: Chyba powinienem powoli wracać... zanim zaczną no wiesz... *podrapał się nieśmiało po głowie* Jurgita spojrzała na niego i nieco posmutniała. Jednakże rozumiała intencje i natychmiastowo się rozchmrzyla. Podeszła do niego i się przytuliła. Jurgita: Będę musiała Ci jeszcze siostrę przedstawić. Nie chwaliłam się *dodała zakłopotana* Chłopak lekko zaskoczony odwzajemnił przytulasa. Rhys: Będzie ku temu okazja. *odparł* W rzeczywistości to domyślał się o kogo chodzi, nawet zdążył z tą osobą porozmawiać... Jurgita: Super! *Ucieszyła się* Ja również wykorzystam parę dni wolnego i trochę odespie. Przytuliła mocno i zaczęła go po chwili odprowadzać. Jurgita: Dziękuję jeszcze raz z wszystko. *Pocałowała go* Po ostatnim całusie chłopak opuścił wagon. Stał chwilę na balkonie obserwując otaczający go krajobraz, jakby zaczął nad czymś rozmyślać. Po dłuższej chwili zniknął za drzwiami kolejnego wagonu. Hiszpania, Katalonia Wyzwanie: Gdy wszyscy wyszli z pociągu, Temple wraz z ekipą i uczestnikami udali się na rynek w Barcelonia. Panował gorąc, z czego słynie Hiszpania. Ekipa próbowała się chłodzić na wszelkie sposoby. Temple wraz z uczestnikami stanęli przed Sagrada Familia. Temple: Witam was w słonczenej Barcelonie. Co was czeka dzisiaj pomyślicie ? Statysta podał chłodny napój Temple. Temple: 'Czeka was od teraz to co już w tym sezonie robiliście na początku. Jednak teraz inaczej będzie to wyglądać, bo skład wystarczająco się skurczył od tamtego momentu. ''Zachichotała. Temple rozdała każdemu mapę miasta. Z różnymi miejscami do odwiedzenia. 'Temple: '''W mieście czeka was szukanie liter na specjalnie zakupionych tabliczkach o wadze 2 gram. Zaczynacie z tego miejsca i możecie udać się gdzie tylko chcecie. Zasady zadania: 1. Do zdobycia 2 immunitety: a) Pierwszy dla tego kto odgadnie hasło. (propozycje na discordzie) b) Drugi dla tego, który znajdzie wszystkie puzzle. (6/6) c) W przypadku gdy ta sama osoba zrobi 2 powyższe punkty: Zwyczajnie komuś zabierze immunitet (: d) NIE MOŻNA ODDAĆ IMMUNITETU NIKOMU INNEMU. 2. Pilnujący to nie roboty, także nie marudzić jak za długo odpisów nie będzie. 3. W niektórych miejscach można znaleźć 2 puzzle (pilnujący powiadomią was o tym w trakcie pobytu tam. Jednak do każdego będziecie musieli starać się osobno.) 4. Po zakończeniu zadania odbędzie się głosowanie na tego, który wg. was nie zasługuje na program dalej. Osoba z największą liczbą głosów wybierze swojego przeciwnika spośród tych, którzy nie mają immunitetu. Głosy do mnie na discordzie. 5. Powodzenia. :) Zadanie skończy się gdy a) i b) z punktu 1. zostaną wypełnione lub macie czas maksymalnie do niedzieli między 15 a 16. Ale raczej to pierwsze bardziej prawdopodobne przed czasem finału. ''Temple przygotowała się i w ręce miała już flagę z czarno-białą szachownicą. 'Temple: '''Zawsze chciałam coś takiego zrobić, tylko raczej na jakimś wyścigu. No nieważne... do boju gotowi..... START! ''Wymachiwała przez parę sekund flagą na prawo i lewo. A zawodnicy mogli stąd iść w celu wykonania zadania. '' ''Na dżwięk wystrzału wybiegł Brian wraz z mapą w dłoni w stronę miasta. Kate nie wyruszła tak szybko jak Brian ponieważ ciąglę myślała o sensie jej bycia w programie lecz niedługo pózniej wystartowała nie wiedziała dokładnie dokąd chce pójść więc myślała gdzie może być najłatwiej Rhys pobiegł w kierunku dużego obiektu... Również Abby ruszyła ze startu. Nie do końca miała koncepcję, gdzie, więc podjęła pierwszą myśl jaka jej przyszła do głowy i wg niej poszła. Wyzwanie - część główna: Plaża: Obrzeża: Kate pomyślała że kopanie nie jest takie złe jak natrafienie na kogoś dziwnego w innych miejscach Brytyjka więc usiadła na kolanach i zaczęła kopać i kopać i jeszcze raz kopać zmieniała też ciagle pozycje z takiej na leżącą lub na normalnie leżącą i tak w kółko i kółko Dokopałaś się do jakiejś skrzyni, o inicjałach H.G.T Angielka więc postanowiła otworzyć skrzynie niestety Bezskutecznie postanowiła dalej kopać w poszukiwaniu klucza w czasie tych poszukiwań przez Obrzeża przeszło bardzo dużo hiszpanów i nie tylko i patrzyli na brytyjke jak na debila ale ona wiedziała że raczej potrzebuje wygrać to zadanie ponieważ inaczej odpadnie ale zarówno nie wiedziała czy to by było fair Gdy tak kopałaś znalazłaś różne rzeczy. Jakiś szkielet, prawdopodobnie psa, album ze zdjęciami czy klucz. Ale czy koniecznie musi pasować do skrzyni ? Kate czuła że było to wszystko celowo zakopane i czuła że ten klucz się nie sprawdzi przez to zaczeła najpierw oglądać Album ze zdjęciami patrzała patrzała były tam zdjęcia w większości umierających członków rodziny (Przynajmniej tak wydawało jej się ponieważ nie umiała hiszpańskiego) zaczeła to tak przeglądać i się rozpłakała. Na końcu albumu ktoś napisał "15 kroków w lewo, 10 na wprost, 5 w prawo." Brytyjka jeszcze płacząć postanawia pójść od miejsca rozkopu do tam gdzie prowadzi album więc zrobiła 15 kroków w lewo 10 na wprost i 5 w prawo razem z tym krokiem zaczeła tam przekopywać piasek robiła to dalej płacząć ale było jej już trochę lepiej i postanowiła zostać w tym Show. Znalazłaś następną skrzynię, również była zamknięta. Kate szybko podbiegła do miejsca gdzie zostawiła klucz wróciła i spróbowała otworzyć skrzynię już nie płacząc. Klucz pasował. Gratulacje. W środku jednak znalazłaś jedynie stos jakichś akt. I kolejny klucz. Brytyjka wzięła akta bo mogą się przydać i wzięła również klucz podbiegła do poprzedniej skrzynki i spróbowała otworzyć tą skrzynke kluczem który zdobyła w tamtej. W środku był przyrząd do szukania metali oraz kartka "Szukaj skrzyni metalowej, dzięki niej szybciej nagrodę znajdziesz." Angielka wzięła przyrząd i zaczeła chodzić i nastawiać urządzenie po całym obrzeżu to trochę trwało a Kate była troche tym znudzona. W pewnym momencie zabrzmiał dźwięk z urządzenia, chyba coś znalazło.Kate już mniej znudzona zaczeła kolejny raz kopać teraz poczuła jednak że mogła wybrać lepsze miejsce niż jakąś kopalnie skrzyń po za tym coś czuła że prowadzący "Przypadkowo" dali dużo metalu na te obrzeże. Dokopołaś się do skrzyni, jednak znowu potrzeba klucza. '' ''Angielka wpadła na pomysł żeby wrócić do szkieleta psa moze tam coś jest jak pomyślała tak zrobiła i przekopała trochę żeby szkielet byl bardziej na wierzchu i zaczeła przeszukiwać. Przy jednej części szkieletu była kartka "Szukaj w chatce".Jak kartka kazała tak zrobiła i poszła w strone chatki Murek przy plaży: ... Molo: ... Woda: ... Chatka na molo: Kate przyszła tu i zapukała do drzwi. Z środka dobiegł męski głos "Czego tu ?!" A po chwili sprostowanie "Wejdź proszę". Restauracja: ... Kurort: ... Stadion: Sala treningowa: Nakierowany przez sprzątacza chłopak wszedł do środka, jednocześnie wcześniej orientując się czy w środku nikogo nie ma. Po sprawdzeniu terenu chłopak zamknął za sobą drzwi, po czym zaczął się rozglądać. Masa nowoczesnego sprzętu na który pozwolić sobie mogą tylko najlepsi, piłki, gadżety z logiem zespołu. Wszystko co się tam znajdowało podkreślało wizytówkę klubu. No a co najważniejsze... w budynku była klimatyzacja, więc upałowi można powiedzieć precz, przynajmniej na chwilę. '''Rhys: Ulga. *odetchnął* Zaczął rozglądać się po sali. Na pierwszy rzut oka rzucił mu się sprzęt piłkarski, który wydawał się dziwnie ustawiony, jakby ktoś go przyszykowywał. Podszedł bliżej, zaczął grzebać wśród piłek, pachołków i ochraniaczy licząc, że coś znajdzie. Na rzeczach, które sprawdziłeś nic nie było. Twoją uwagę przykuły nagrody przy tablicy "młodzików". Wśród nich była jakaś wajcha. To chyba deja vu. Rhys: Znowu...? *spojrzał podejrzanie na wajchę* W jego głowie od razu pojawił się kulminacyjny moment z Czarnobrodym na statku w Szwecji. W jego głowie pojawił się dylemat, ostatecznie jednak odwrócił się tyłem do wajchy i odszedł... Po chwili niczym w kreskówkach szybko wrócił i pociągnął mocno w dół. (please) Tym razem uruchomiłeś jakieś przejście, które pojawiło się teraz przed tobą. Rhys: Czyli bez kajdanek. *mruknął spoglądając przed siebie* Gablotka z trofeami młodzików przesunęła się w prawo, odsuwając wąskie przejście tuż za ścianą. Co do cholery na stadionie robią takie przejścia? Kto wie, kto wie... nie dowie się dopóki nie sprawdzi. Rhys: Chyba nie ma wyboru. *wzruszył ramionami* Podszedł do wąskiego przejścia i zaczął się przeciskać na drugą stronę. Droga nie była długa, ale niesamowicie męcząca, ponieważ mimo swojej chudej talii musiał iść bokiem. W końcu dojrzał światełko w tunelu, które zwiastowało kolejne pomieszczenie. Przejście zaprowadziło go do... jakiegoś tajemniczego pokoju, gdzie znajdowały się dziwne, wręcz przerażające kukły a.la Anabelle. Rhys: Co do cholery... Rhys był wyjątkowo zszokowany swoim znaleziskiem. Skąd taki pokój w takim obiekcie? Co prawda Norweg nie trząsł się ze strachu przed znaleziskami, bo takie widoki nie robiły na nim żadnego wrażenia, ale odczuwał pewien dyskomfort. No ale skoro już się tutaj znalazł to wypada pomyszkować. Na początku zaczął maczać ręką w powietrzu szukając włącznika światła, ponieważ w pokoju nie było okien. Pociągnął wiszący na środku pokoju sznurek i nastała światłość... well, trochę. Żarówka nie dawała jakiegoś wielkiego światła, ale lepszy rydz niż nic. Rhys: No dobrze, zobaczmy... Pierwsze co przyszło chłopakowi na myśl to obejrzeć... kukły. Nie było to raczej pomieszczenie zaprojektowane przez twórców Camp Nou, raczej ktoś z programu maczał w tym palce. Od razu w oczy chłopaka rzuciła się kukła Jigsawa, która siedziała sobie na rowerku. Zaintrygowany zaczął ją oglądać, szukając na niej czegoś co pomogłoby mu zdobyć upragnioną nagrodę. Niechcący uruchomiłeś teraz Jigsaw, które zaczął jechać na rowerku. Wypowiedział też słowa "chcesz zagrać w grę ?" Zdziwiony Rhys przyglądał się kukle, która zaczęła jeździć sama z siebie po pomieszczeniu. Więc są mechaniczne? - pomyślał. Rhys: A mam wybór? *spojrzał wymownie* Boisko: Katalonia, Barcelona... pierwsze o czym Rhys pomyślał to oczywiście stadion FC Barcelony, a konkretniej to murawa. Wbiegł przez jedno z wejść dla kibiców, trafiając akurat na trybunę z wielkim napisem "Mes Que Un Club". Spojrzał na ogromną murawę oraz otaczające ją mury stadionu. Rhys: Wow. *przetarł czoło od potu* Słońce nie pomagało, na szczęście ubrał się jak na Hiszpańskie warunku przystało, czyli t-shirt, shorty i trampki. Zaczął przechadzać się po trybunach w poszukiwaniu jakiś wskazówek do zadania, jednocześnie skupiając się na samych tabliczkach. Schodził coraz niżej, kierując się bardziej ku boisku. Rhys: Gorąco. *westchnął* Doszedł do najniższego stopnia po czym oparł się o barierkę. Próbował znaleźć coś nietypowego dla samego stadionu, co mogło zostać dodane bądź dostawione przez producentów. Zauważyłeś jakiegoś sprzątacza po drugiej stronie boiska, najwyraźniej był zwyczajnie zajęty swoją pracą. Może warto od niego zacząć swój trop ? Norweg wzruszył ramionami, był to spory kawałek do przejścia, ale czego nie robi się dla pieniędzy. Krzyczenie raczej nie miało sensu, pewnie miał słuchawki na uszach przez co i tak by nic nie słyszał. Chcąc sobie skrócić drogę przeskoczył przez bandę i przebiegł przez całe boisko, jednocześnie zgarniając spod bramki jakiś bidon z wodą, na szczęście w miarę chłodną i zdatną do spożycia. Gdy dobiegł na drugą stronę, wziął łyka wody, a następnie obrał sobie twarz, chcąc się schłodzić. Przetarł oczy i przeskoczył bandę, znajdując się naprzeciwko pracującego sprzątacza, który jak się spodziewał ze słuchawkami na uszach czyścił krzesełka. Rhys zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku mężczyzny, po czym poklepał go lekko po ramieniu, zachowując bezpieczny dystans. Sprzątacz: 'Eh kolejna osoba, która się tu pałęta i niszczy to co do tej pory zrobiłem. Do tego ten piękący upał. Marne życie me. Dobra, co sprowadza młodzieńca ? ''Norweg rozejrzał się zaskoczony, nikogo innego wokół nie zauważył... wzruszył więc ramionami i od razu przeszedł do sedna. '''Rhys: Jestem z reality show, a ten stadion jest potencjalnym miejscem moich poszukiwań. Szukam literek, mogą być w specjalnie zakupionych tabliczkach o wadze 2 gram... *westchnął* Upał naprawdę dawał się we znaki. Rhys: Wie pan coś o tym? *osłonił czoło rękoma* Sprzątacz: 'To miałeś szczęście, że nikogo nie spotkałeś. Podejrzane osobniki się tu pałętają. Zwłaszcza ta sukowato wyglądająca panna z jakimś łysym grubym brodaczem. Jacyś gangsterzy chyba. ''Sprzątacz przeraził się na samą myśl, że przychodzą tu tacy. 'Sprzątacz: '''Coś mi Miguel o tym wspominał wczoraj. Ale on teraz w domu, ma wolne. Tylko nie spreczyzował gdzie dokładnie. ''Wzruszył ramionami. '''Rhys: Rozumiem... *pokręcił głową, spojrzał na mężczyznę* Widział pan gdzie Ci "Gangsterzy" się udali? Rozejrzał się wokoło, licząc że sam mu się ktoś napatoczy. Sprzątacz: '''Poszli w kierunku biura prezesa albo naszej szkółki. Ale nie radzę tam ci iść. Jeszcze wcześniej kibole się tam również pałętali. Zaraza. '''Rhys: Rozumiem... Chciał już odejść, ale odwrócił się jeszcze raz. Rhys: Wody? *mruknął* Sprzątacz: 'Dzięki ci chłopcze, moja już się skończyła. ''Wziął łyk. ''Sprzątacz: Jeśli mogę coś doradzić, to sprawdziłbym wpierw Salę treningową.'' Chłopak kiwnął porozumiewawczo głową i zniknął w cieniu wejścia do stadionu. Sala wizualna: ... Kanciapa: ... Biuro prezesa: ... Szkółka La Masia: ... Stadion rezerw Miniestadi: ... Szatnia: ... Abby dotarła do okolic w pobliżu boiska. A tak dokładnie do szatni FC Barcelony. Wzięła się za poszukiwania. Zaczęła zwijać plakaty, bo może one zakrywają coś, co ekipa okryła. Po pierwszym, drugim nic nie znalazła. Jednak po trzecim dostrzegła na ścianie zaczepioną małą karteczkę, na której coś pisało konkretnego, więc zaczęła czytać... Napisane na niej było "Największą klęską klubową była porażka 1-11 z Realem Madryt". Abby przez chwilę zaczęła się zastanawiać o co może chodzić, ale wiedziała, o tym fakcie. I dopiero wtedy na samej górze spostrzegła półkę. Weszła na krzesło, by zobaczyć co tam jest... i zobaczyła serię figurek piłkarzy barcelony, a na drewnianej półce widniał napis... "To oni ponieśli największą klęskę w historii klubu". Abby zaczęła przyglądać się figurkom i ich twarze w pewnym stopniu wydawały się zgadzać z ich pierwowzorami. Szukała, więc strzelca tej jedynej dla Barcy bramki. Gdy znalazła, delikatnie przekreściła mu głowę w lewą stronę i wtem z buzi figurki wyszła mała karteczką, którą wzięła i z bliska przeczytała... 3-5-8 - jedynie te liczby tam były. Klub"Puta Madrid": Kible: ... Bar: ... Miejsce przetrzymywania alkoholi: ... Zaplecze: ... Port: Latarnia morska: Podobno siedzi wciąż tam Charles uciekając przed Napoleonem, oh wait... Hangary: ... Opuszczony, zdemolowany statek: ... La Rambla: Kwiaciarnia: ... Stragany: ... Sklep z pamiątkami: ... Fontanna: Na początek postanowił ruszyć na alejkę wyglądającą na typową dzielnicę handlowo - rozrywkową. Idąc przez alejki znalazł się na placu z widoczną fontanną przypominającą zespół mariachi. '''Brian: Zobaczmy więc. Przyjrzał się jeszcze raz mapie. Poza tym, że w tym miejsce było na liście nie wiedział od czego zacząć. Zdecydował się pójść w stronę jednego z straganów. Podszedł do jednego z nich z różnymi rodzajami przypraw oraz warzyw. '' '''Brian:' Dzień dobry! Mam pytanie, nie wiesz może gdzie tutaj na czarnym rynku można nabyć litery? Prawdopodobnie do sekretnego hasła. Rzekł do zajmującego się czymś sprzedawcy samemu dyskretnie przeglądając czy nie ma czegoś pod warzywami lub workami z przyprawami. Sprzedawca wciąż sekretnie przeglądając czy czegoś nie ma pod workami wskazał na stoisko na przeciwko przy którym stała starsza kobieta. Sprzedawca: Jeśli coś jest gdzieś w okolicy ona powinna wiedzieć. Brian: Czyżby lokalna wróżka czy coś? Zastanowił się przez chwilę. Postanowił jednak skorzystać za radą miłego sprzedawcy. Nie znalazł i tak nic nie znalazł. Po przejściu przez tłumy znalazł dziwnie wyglądający namiot z plakatem promocyjnym. Brian: Yup... wygląda dość podejrzliwie. Odsłonił niebieskawą płachtę dostając się do środka. Nie zauważył nikogo poza poduszkami, kulą oraz kilkoma innymi magicznymi przedmiotami. '' '''Brian:' Halo? Jest tutaj ktoś? Po chwili Brian mógł poczuć na ramieniu czyjąś rękę. Odwrócił się, a tam stała starsza, siwa hiszpanka robiąca seksowną pozę. Staruszka: Witam słodziaku ;* Co cię sprowadza do starej Wróźki Ernesty? Kobieta puściła mu oczko. Chłopak miał coś powiedzieć, ale kobieta przyłożyła mu palec do ust. Ernesta: Żartuję! Dobrze wiem czego chcesz misiaczku ;* Widzisz tą fontannę Mariachich? Ostatnio włamali się tu jacyś wandale i ich zdewastowali! Jednemu ukradli gitarę, drugiemu kapelusz. W tych okolicach łatwo znajdźiesz jakieś zamienniki. Gdy znajdziesz gitarę i kapelusz przyjdź do mnie, a dostaniesz nagrodę ;* Brian: Nagrodę? Powiedział wciąż mając jej palec na ustach. Wróżka uśmiechała się aż w końcu zdjęła palec, po czym poczuł ulgę. Brian: Mariachich tak? Hmm... Mam nadzieję, że w tej przyszłości nie widzisz mnie grającego na niej? Zaśmiał się nieco zakłopotany na słowa wróżki. Był chyba na dobrym tropie. Ernesta: 'Taki słodziak, który gra na gitarze w kapeluszu mariachiego? Mniam, ale nie nie widzę cię w taki sposób w przyszłości. A teraz sio! Znajdź gitarę i kapelusz, nie muszą być wpsaniałe. ''Wyrzuciła chłopaka ze straganu. '' '''Ernesta: '''I nie wracaj bez gitary z czapką... Albo dopóki nie będziesz chciał jakiś pieszczot ;* ''Brian dość nieco zniesmaczony przyjaznym zachowaniem staruszki postanowił więc ruszyć na poszukiwania kapelusza i gitary. W pierwszej kolejności udał się w stronę wysokiego budynku wyglądającego na salę teatralną. Słychać było tam zespoły, więc na pewno uda mu się ją od któregoś zdobyć. Teatr Principal: Po przejściu kawałem dalej nie mylił się. Spojrzał na masywny, nieco stary ale w idealnym stanie budynek wypełniony kolorowymi plakatami wąsatych muzyków w ponchach i czapkach z gitarami. Nie mógł jednak rozszyfrować co dokładnie na nich pisało. Nie znał hiszpańskiego, co najwyżej kilka słówek. '' ''Przyczaił się przy stojących w donicach palmach obserwując bacznie ludzi w oddali. '''Brian: Hmm? Zerknął na znajdujący się naprzeciwko cennik. Miał bardzo dobry wzrok. Wychwytywał zazwyczaj to co chciał. Brian: Niestety nie mam funduszy jak we Francji i głównym wejściem się nie dostanę. Wyszedł zza palmy nie wiedząc właściwie po co się ma skradać. Podszedł nieco bliżej, krążąc przed wejściem. Brian: Musi być tylne wejście. Powoli zakradł się na drugi kraniec wejścia. W wąskiej alejce zauważył śmietniki z siatką znajdującą się na wprost. Nie było widać na pierwszy rzut czy to na pewno są drzwi. Postanowił przejść i sprawdzić to wejście. W środku śmierdziało rybami. Pomnik Kolumba: ... Kategoria:Show Never Die - Odcinki